


Homeworld Holidays

by ulisse



Series: Diamond Universe [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulisse/pseuds/ulisse
Summary: Steven and Connie first visit Homeworls throughout August. During his holiday Steven will discover many things about gems
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Diamond Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555771
Kudos: 5





	1. Arrival at Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven arrives at Homeworld for the first time

It was a hectic day for Steven and Connie. They were helping Pearl pack her bags for the trip to Homeworld. Steven was happy because for the first time he was visiting his mother's home planet and could see his aunts and grandmother.

“ With this last suitcase we set up the ship “

“ So we're ready to go Pearl? “

“ Almost. Now go and say hello to Connie's parents, while I check the last things “

Steven and Connie left the ship where Pink Diamond and Greg were talking to Connie's parents. When Priyanka and Doug arrived they went to hug Connie

“ I'll miss you Connie “

“ Mom, I grew up now. Then it will be a positive experience for me. I'll be able to know new things “

“ I recommend Connie. Don't make Pink Diamond angry. If he asks you to do something, you do it “

“ Sure Daddy “

“ We love you Connie “

“ Me too “

When Connie finished saying goodbye to her parents came Peridot

“ Pink. Your spaceship is ready we can go “

“ I'm coming. Tell the gems they need to be found in the spaceship now “

“ Of course my Diamond “

Meanwhile Steven arrived

“ Mom. Aunt Blue, Aunt Yellow and Grandma White where are they? “

“ They left before us. They had to fix things on Homeworld while we were leaving “

Peridot left to inform the gems and Pink Diamond took Greg, Steven and Connie into The Spaceship. When they entered, they were in a distressed way with Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper, and Spinel. Pearl stood in front of a console with a team of Nephrite. Steven started talking

“ Mom. When we're at Homeworld. Who controls our house? “

“ There will be Holly Blue Agate who will control our house when we miss. Then there are other gems that live there. Are we all here? “

“ We're all here. All the gems that have to leave with us are in the spaceship. Greg and Connie are also present “

“ Perfect Pearl. Let's start the take-off phase. Steven, Connie and Greg. You can sleep if you want. The journey will be a bit long “

Peridot turned on the engines while Pearl set the course. Pink Diamond's legs had become a brighter pink coloration and after making a few moves the spaceship took off towards Homeworld. During the take-off there was some turbulence.

“ Mom. If always so kind to takeoff? “

“ More or less “

The journey was long. Steven, Greg and Connie were resting while all the gems stood in their stations to control the ship. When the spaceship arrived near Homeworld, Pink Diamond woke Steven

“ Steven, Connie wake up. We've arrived “

Steven, Connie and Greg woke up. Steven and Connie were amazed at their vision. A shattered planet with rings around the planet

“ Why is the planet in such a state? “

“ Steven. This is a planet that has been exploited intensely “

“ Could it happen to the earth? “

“ No Connie. The earth is my main colony. Then I discovered the method to get more gems without destroying a planet. Go to Jasper, because now we have to land “

Steven and Connie ran towards Jasper and the ship began to wobble and suddenly the ship made a thud.

“ We're here “

All the gems came out of the ship and they saw that all the gems present at Homeworld made a greeting with the diamond symbol. They all performed their applause but stopped when they saw a white bubble approaching and when it stopped there was White Pearl

“ Greetings Pink Diamond and Steven Diamond Universe. White Diamond wants to see you “

“ Pearl bring the suitcases to my room. Steven and I will be there soon “

“ Sure Pink “

Steven and Pink entered the white bubble and suddenly found themselves inside White Diamond's room

“ Starlight and my little grandson “

“ Hello Grandma, Why are you great? “

“ This is my true Steven form. But when we're together, I'm going to be in my smallest form “

Steven and Pink Diamond climbed on White Diamond's hand and put them before his eyes and Steven went to hug his nose

“ I missed grandma “

“ I missed you too. I also think Yellow and Blue Diamond suffer from your lack even though it was a few hours “

“ But now I'm going to be with you for a month “

“ I know that. Pink had warned us a month earlier so we could arrange our engagements to have more time with you. Then the gems of my court are available to you Steven. You and your friend don't know “ Homeworld. So you need to have a guide for yourself and your friend Connie. Pink to meet us at the throne room tonight to spend a family moment. Now go fix your things.

“ Hi grandma. See you tonight “

Pink and Steven were transported to Pink Diamond's room by a white bubble. When they arrived they saw Connie, Greg and all the gems that stopped in packing. Pearl started talking

“ How did it go with White Diamond “

“ Well Pearl. Tonight we have to go to the throne room. But now we have to fix the suitcases and the rooms “

Pink Diamond and Steven helped take the suitcases from the spaceship and take them to Pink's room. When they finished fixing, a bell sound was heard and the door opened, showing a white gem.

“ Hello Pink Diamond. White Diamond personally sent me here to say that only Steven and Connie's guidance during their visit to Homeworld. I'm Sapphire Facet-2H9T Cut-3AG “

“ Thank you Sapphire I will call you when you need it. Now we're a little busy now “

“ I see you're packing up. Hello Pink Diamond and Steven Diamond Universe “

The white gem made the greeting of the diamonds and went away. After a few minutes the suitcases were fixed and Pink Diamond began to talk.

“ Now that the suitcases are packed we can assign the rooms for you for the night. Steven, Connie, Jasper, Garnet and Pearl can sleep in this big room. Me, Greg, Pearl and Spinel are going to sleep in this room. Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Amethyst will sleep in that room. Take your suitcases and fix your nocturnal corners “

Steven and Connie took their suitcases and entered the room. When they entered they saw that it was a very huge room with beds and a balcony where you could see the Yellow Diamond spaceship that looked like a right arm with a yellow color.

“ How do we want to settle down? “

“ We can do it this way. Steven you sleep in this bed so you can see the view of the balcony “

Garnet put his hand on Pearl's shoulder

“ We can fix it this way “

Garnet took Steven and put him on a bed. Then he took Connie and put him on the bed next to Steven and then sat on the bed that was next to Steven and Connie's.

“ Now it's your turn “

Pearl turned around and saw that Jasper had already taken the bed and the only bed available was the one between Garnet and Jasper.

“ It's going to be a long month “

A few hours passed when you hear the sound of a special bell

When Pearl opened the door she showed Yellow Pearl

“ Pink Diamond and Steven Diamond Universe. My Diamond awaits you at its extraction chamber “

“ We're coming. Steven and Connie. Put on your costumes and come with me “

After Steven and Connie wear their costumes, Yellow Pearl escorts the group to yellow Diamond's extraction room. When they were walking in the hallway Steven and Connie looked at the walls that were talking to each other and when they saw Steven staring at them they stopped but the group kept walking until they got to the front door

“ My Diamond is waiting for you in there “

Pink Diamond, Steven and Connie walked in, while Pearl was out with Yellow Pearl. The group that entered saw that Yellow Diamond was sitting and the room looked like a sauna

“ Pink Diamond. You finally came to Homeworld “

“ We're going to be here for a month “

“ I know. I see there's my favorite nephew with her friend “

“ Hello Yellow Diamond “

“ Hello Aunt Yellow “

“ Is this room new? “

“ Yes. This room was built to satisfy my tastes and to make it compatible for Steven “

“ It looks like a sauna of the earth “

“ My rest time is over. See you tonight Steven and Pink “

Yellow Diamond came out of his room when the Diamond Chime rang again. Blue Pearl came out the door

“ Pink Diamond and Steven. My diamond wants to see me “

Steven, Connie and Pink followed the two pearls. Connie closely observed the architecture of the place

“ Steven. It seems very strange here “

“ I know Connie. For me it's the first time I've come here “

The group stopped at a door. Connie and Steven looked at the architecture of the place. Their thoughts were interrupted by Pearl

“ Steven and Connie. You have to climb the stairs to get to the Blue Diamond pool “

“ Received Pearl “

Steven took Connie's hand and began hopping the stairs followed by Pink Diamond. When they arrived Steven saw that Blue Diamond was combing his hair with a sentient comb that was singing a melody.

“ Steven, Pink I'm happy to see you here “

“ Hello Aunt Blue “

Steven and Connie dived into the pool while Pink sat at the edge of the pool. Blue Diamond takes Steven to give him a kiss and put him back in the water to continue playing with his friend

“ Pink how was the trip? “

“ Well, little turbulence but it went well. I was thinking of building a warp pad that connects my home to Homeworld “

“ But this is a great idea “

“ Does that mean I can see my relatives whenever I want? “

“ Sure Steven, but first I have to see if it can be done “

“ So I can spend time with my favorite grandson “

“ I love you Aunt Blue too “

Pink Diamond and Blue Diamond were talking to each other while Steven and Connie were playing. Blue Pearl and Pearl arrived

“ My diamond. The gems have arrived for your next appointment “

“ Thank you Pearl. I'll be right there “

“ Steven and Connie get out of the tub “

Steven and Connie walked out of the tub with Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond got up and the tub started to empty

“ See you tonight Steven “

Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl left while Pearl accompanied Steven, Connie and Pink to their rooms. After they put their clothes back they headed to the balcony to observe the place.

“ This is the first time I've seen an alien planet “

“ Pure for me. My mom told me I have to be careful here. It can be dangerous “

“ Why? “

“ This is a very big place. We can get lost easily “

“ What are those tubes that light up? “

“ They are means of transport for gems. My mom says I can't prove them. Those tubes can't hold a human “

They both laughed, but were interrupted by Jasper who arrived towards the balcony

“ What are you doing? “

“ We're just looking at the view “

“ Do you know that it can be danger to you? Come inside. We have to go to the throne room soon “

Steven and Connie ran to the bathroom to settle down. When they finished they went to the main room and noticed that the whole group was gathering to go to the throne room.

“ Mom. we are ready “

“ Great we can go to the throne room “

Pearl takes the group to the throne room. When Steven and Connie came in they saw that there were four big thrones. White Diamond's throne stood high above pink Diamond's throne. On the sides were the throne of Blue and Yellow Diamond.

“ Steven, Connie. These are in diamond thrones. When you grow up, you can decide if you want a throne. But for now, you can use mine. The only thing I don't understand why there's this table “

Suddenly all the diamonds with their pearls came to the throne room.

“ Pink. We're glad you're going to spend a month here. Knowing you were bringing humanes, we prepared the throne room to host a dinner table “

“ We want to spend time with you and especially our favorite grandson “

“ Although this month we have days where we can do activities with you “

“ I'm happy about that, but what do we eat? “

“ Quiet Steven. We solved that, too. We did build a portable kitchen “

White Diamond monster the portable kitchen

“ I think Greg and I are cooking while Steven and Connie can explore the room “

Pink Diamond, Greg and Pearl were cooking while White, Yellow and Blue Diamond were showing Connie and Steven their thrones. White Diamond put Steven and Connie on his throne where they could observe the hall from above

“ What do you do in this white grandmother room? “

“ We usually organize meetings and balls “

“ WOW. They must be beautiful parties “

“ More or less. They're not like human holidays. Our subjects dance while we watch the show “

“ But this is boring “

“ Quiet Steven. You and Connie can have fun like you do on earth “

“ So there will be balls? “

“ Sure Connie. During your stay on Homeworld there will be many balls “

“ Steven, Connie. Dinner is ready “

White Diamond took Steven and Connie and put them on the ground. They ran to their seats and started having dinner. During dinner everyone was arguing with each other. After dinner everyone returned to their rooms but first Steven greeted the Whites, Yellow and Blue Diamond. As Pearl, Greg and Pink Diamond were fixing the beds, Steven and Connie watched their first night

“ The night on homeworld is very different from that of the earth “

“ It seems that time goes slower on homeworld than on earth “

Pink diamond gets close to Steven and Connie

“ What are you two doing? “

“ We're watching Homeworld night “

“ The night on homeworld can be a little longer than the earth. But tomorrow will be a heavy day. Wash up and go to sleep “

Steven and Connie went to their bathrooms and after a few minutes they were ready to go to sleep. After a few minutes the lights of Pink's building went out and they started to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	2. Adventures at Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie visit some Homeworld locations

Steven wakes up when his face is struck by the sun's rays. Once awake he went to the main hall of his mother's room when he saw his mother preparing breakfast

“ Hello mom “

“ Hi son. How did you sleep? “

“ Well, if a little strange “

“ The first night on Homeworld is weird. Feeling the buds moving and the various lights can be strange. But especially here the night is very long. Anyway, breakfast's ready “

As Steven was starting to have breakfast came Connie

“ Hi Connie. Did you sleep well? “

“ Yes. It sounds strange, but I slept well “

“ Very good. I'm going to be busy today while Greg's asleep. Get dressed that then we go to the throne room “

Both Steven and Connie ran out of breakfast and went to get dressed. All the gems were resting except Pearl. Once they were dressed they followed Pink Diamond and Pearl to the throne room. When pink arrived, she sat on her throne while the other diamonds were already seated on their thrones.

“ Pearl. Take Steven and Connie for a ride on Homeworld. I have to do some things with the other diamonds “

“ Sure Pink “

White Diamond started talking

“ Steven, Connie the gems of my court will be available to help you. Blue and Yellow court gems are also available. Since this is the first time you have been on this planet, we have entrusted you with gems that come from our courts “

Immediately three gems came in

“ Steven. This is a Topaz. It will be responsible for your safety. This is a Zircon. It will help to discover the history of different places. Finally this is a white sapphire. If you need, we built a Palanquin to move quickly “

“ Thank you Aunt Yellow “

“ That's all there is to it. Have fun Steven and Connie “

“ One thing. You have to be under Pearl's orders. Remember that this is a test before you get approval from me. Steven, Connie Have fun but don't get in trouble “

The gems looked at Pink with a frightened air and then looked at Pearl's smug face.

“ Hello mom. See you later “

The group came out of the throne room and Steven started talking

“ Does anyone have a homeworld map? “

“ Sure, my diamond “

“ It's just Steven “

“ Sure My Steven “

zircon showed the map of Homeworld.

“ I think we can walk into the square and then we go to the library and we go to this place called the Sapphire Sanctuary. What place is this Pearl? “

“ Here sapphires gather when they are not used. I think they're going to be happy with Pink Diamond's son's visit “

Connie looked at the map

“ We can also see these places that are reserved for elite gems. They say they're nice places “

“ Sure Connie. They're great places. Also we can have a picnic in this luxury place “

“ So we decided the path. We can start exploring Homeworld “

The group left the main building and began to walk into the large square that was there. You could see various gems moving around the various points. As they were walking many gems stopped to make the diamond salute to Steven. 

“ Pearl Can we take pictures of the square? “

“ Yes but incorrect. Topaz you can have fun to better control Steven and Connie “

“ Sure “

Topaz split up showing that it was a fusion of two topazes

Steven and Connie began taking pictures of the place and the various gems they looked at curiously from the scene they were watching. They couldn't understand what Pink Diamond's son and his friend were doing.

“ Zircon. What is this obelisk? “

“ Sure Connie “

Zircon monster several holograms showing the main square and the obelisk

“ This is Homeworld's main square. There are several main squares but this is the most important because it is located near the throne room and the diamond rooms. This obelisk stands for the various conquests that diamonds made during the Era 1 “

“ Wow. This is the first time I've seen a city of only gems “

“ That's because you lived on earth. On earth there are very different dynamics than here. Many gems have never seen hybrid or human gems.

“ Can we take a selfie together? “

“ What is a Selfie? “

“ A human fad to take group photos “

Everyone stood in front of the obelisk and Steven pulled out his cell phone

“ Smile “

Everyone was smiling and Steven took the selfie. Then he and Connie went to check and showed the photo to the gems.

“ This picture came good. I think we can move to the sapphire building “

“ Also I predict we'll have a lunch there “

“ Well then let's move “

The group began to walk. Many gems stopped and made the diamond salute to Steven. After a long walk they arrived at the sapphire palace. The group enter to see a magnificent panorama and full of sapphires of different colors.

“ This is the sapphire room. When they are not used by diamonds they come here to relax. Many have pearls “

“ Why are they looking at us in a strange way? “

“ Because this is the first time a diamond has come here with a human “

One of the sapphires approaches the group.

“ My diamond. Welcome to our palace “

“ Thank you sapphire. What were you doing? “

“ We were talking to each other and we were relaxing. Do as if it were at home “

Meanwhile Pink stood in the throne room to argue with the other diamonds

“ Starlight. We're glad you're staying with us for a month. We decided to arrange a ball in your honor “

“ What? “

“ Yes Pink. We've decided you deserve to have a ball in your honor “

“ Steven, Connie and Greg? “

“ They can come “

“ Yellow. I'm going to have a problem managing Steven and Connie “

“ Why? “

“ Steven and Connie are used to human parties. So they want to dance. If they don't dance I think they get bored. If they're too happy I think they'll do the fusion “

“ It's going to be an interesting ball “

Pink Diamond was starting to tremble. He was afraid that something would happen

“ I remind you that humans have to sleep “

“ Quiet. It's going to be a fastball. There's going to be celebrations. We should end up around the time when we have to sleep “

“ Thank you Blue “

“ When was Steven born? “

“ August 15th “

“ August 15th will be an important date for all of us “

“ What are you saying? “

“ Blue, Yellow, Pink. I have decided that August 15th will be the beginning of the Era 3 “

Yellow, Pink and Blue Diamond were watching bewildered by White's words

“ You heard right. From August 15, the 3rd era will begin. A new era for our empire. Steven will be presented as a new diamond “

“ But I don't know if my son wants to conquer planets and colonize them “

“ Steven will have all his right to what he wants to do in his future, but it's right to present him as a new diamond “

Pink was still processing the information, although she was baffled by White's words she knew that sooner or later the day would come and eventually agreed to this event

“ I think it's right, but my son will have to decide the future “

“ After this discussion we can continue our talk about our colonies “

The four diamonds continued to argue as Steven and Connie watched the sapphires have fun in a pool.

“ Pearl “

“ Tell me Connie “

“ But is this place also on earth? “

“ Sure Connie “

Pearl generated a hologram to show Connie and Steven the location of gem buildings on earth.

“ As you can see from the hologram, many of these buildings are located in Little Homeworld. According to the analysis when you will be adults Beach City will be a neighborhood of Little Homeworld “

“ So Beach City will be as big as Empire City? “

“ Yes. Of course, there will be urban changes that will be addressed in the future “

Both Connie and Steven said together

“ Wow “

The white sapphire approached Steven and Connie.

“ I would like to remind my diamond that we have lunch. This is a nice place to have a picnic “

Steven and Connie checked the clock and realized it was lunchtime.

“ Pearl. We're hungry “

“ I get it. You don't have to make sweet eyes. I'm going to go get the picnic. You two don't get into trouble “

Pearl went to the very open place of the shrine to arrange the picnic. Steven and Connie watched the various sapphires

“ Connie looks at this sapphire. Doesn't that sound nice? “

“ Maybe I found this yellow sapphire. She's much prettier “

“ Maybe that pink sapphire can be cute “

“ My diamond and Connie. I think for a lot of sapphires your thing can't understand your game “

“ You're right. They're looking at us in a weird way “

Steven and Connie felt embarrassed, but Pearl's voice was calling them.

“ Steven, Connie. The picnic is ready “

Steven and Connie began to eat but felt uncomfortable when they saw all the sapphires watching them. After lunch they continued their guided tour going to see the library but when they arrived they saw that the door was closed and there was a message saying that the library was closed for renovation

“ We need to find a new destination for the guided tour. The library was closed “

All the other gems were quiet but they were frightened when it came from the White Pearl.

“ Steven. Connie. White Diamond wants to see you “

“ Of course White Pearl “

White Pearl generated a white bubble that incorporated all the gems of the group along with Steven and Connie, and after a few seconds they had arrived in White Diamond's personal room.

“ Steven. Connie is good to see you. Welcome to my personal room “

Steven and Connie looked curiously at the room. The room was very large with many windows and a white coloring

“ This is a private meeting so they can only stay Steven, Connie my personal white sapphire and pearls. The other gems can go out. The Topaz and Zircon saluted the diamonds and left as Steven and Connie approached White Diamond “

“ Grandma, why did you call us? “

“ Tonight you have to participate in your first ball and then I wanted to spend time with my favorite nephew and his friend “

“ So we participate in a ball? But this is magnificent “

“ I know. It's going to be a little weird for you, but we've decided to make exceptions for you. This holiday must be the most beautiful for you “

“ White Can I ask a question? “

“ Sure Connie “

“ At school we studied that you run all the technology labs. It's true? “

“ Sure, Connie, but he usually takes care of Yellow Diamond. We're not like humans who develop technology to discover civilians. Gems develop new technologies for military purposes only, although our best technology gems have been shocked by smartphones and laptops “

Steven and Connie laughed

“ Before Pink comes to my room why don't we play together? “

Steven and Connie nodded and started playing with White Diamond and time quickly passed. When it was late afternoon Blue Diamond arrived along with Pink Diamond to pick up Steven and Connie and they went to Pink's room

“ You two go wash up and we're going to have dinner soon. We have a long evening to deal with “

Steven and Connie nodded and went to wash in two bathrooms while Greg and Jasper arrived with dinner ready.

“ Pink I'm going to my room. See you at the ball “

Pink nodded and Blue Diamond left while Greg prepared the table for dinner. When Steven and Connie had finished washing, they got dressed and went to dinner. After dinner Steven and Connie saw the Homeworld sky darkening and Pink began to talk

“ Steven, Connie go get dressed in your binding clothes “

“ Sure Pink. My mother made me wear some fancy clothes “

“ What do I wear? “

“ Pearl will help you get dressed. We have created a dress for you elegant that shows off your gem and at the same time the symbol of the star “

Connie went to get dressed while Steven went to Pearl to get dressed. After a few minutes everyone was ready and they went to the Diamond Throne Room. Jasper and Amethyst took their seats while Pink along with Spinel, Greg, Connie, Steven and Pearl sat down in Pink Diamond's throne. Steven and Connie saw that the hall was filling up with noble gems from the various courts. Some gems approached Pink Diamond's throne to greet her and Steven, and after a few minutes Blue Pearl arrived in which blue diamond arrived and she came in and went to sit on her throne. Then came the turn of Yellow Diamond and at the end of the turn of White Diamond who sat on his throne and began to speak

“ Today is a historic day when we celebrate Pink Diamond's positive achievements in his colonies and to greet his son Steven Diamond Universe who will be with us for the entire month of August “

The gems cheered and they began to dance to the rhythm of music. Steven and Connie watched the scene but after a few minutes they got bored

“ Mom. Can Connie and I dance? “

“ Sure Steven “

Steven and Connie came down from the throne and began to dance and laugh and merged into Stevonnie. Pink Blue and White Diamond were happy while some gems were shocked and others excited. Two jades from Yellow and Blue Diamond merged to form Lemon Jade while Ametist and Jasper merged to form Titanium Quartz and Yellow Diamond began to laugh. Suddenly an aquamarine arrived who was using a wand to immobilize Lemon Jade and Titanium Quartz and was about to immobilize when Blue used his powers that extended sadness and Yellow Diamond who used his lightning to dispel the form of Aquamarine. Pink Greg and ran to Stevonnie followed by White Diamond and Blue Diamond while Yellow Diamond took the aquamarine gem.

“ Are you two all right? “

Stevonnie bulked up showing Steven and Connie who were happy

“ Mom. We're fine. Because that gem went crazy “

“ I don't know. The important thing is that you two are well “

“ Excuse me. This incident wasn't supposed to happen “

“ There's no problem Aunt Blue “

“ Anyway there will be a trial. You two have to participate. It's going to be very instructive “

“ Obviously we have to make some decisions regarding Lemon Jade but I think the two agates will be transferred to the Pink Diamond court “

“ Thank you Yellow “

“ Now that the situation has returned to normal we can continue the celebrations “

Yellow Diamond called two topazes to pick up the Aquamarine gem and put it in the defendants' room for the time being while the other diamonds returned to their thrones and Steven and Connie sat next to Pink. The party continued and when Pink saw that Steven and Connie were tired she decided to stop the ball

“ I thank you for participating in this ball in my honor and my son but I think we need to return to our duties “

The gems saluted the diamonds and left, and Pink took Connie and Steven who were falling asleep and went to his room. When he entered his room he woke Steven and Connie to settle down to sleep and then they went to sleep. Meanwhile, Pink spoke to the other diamonds that had narrowed their shapes.

“ Pink. Blue and Yellow decided to sleep with you tonight “

“ I understand. If you want, you can sleep in Steven and Connie's room “

“ Thank you Pink. For safety we have increased security “

Pink nodded and went to his room to sleep while the Diamonds went to sleep in the room where Steven was staying. After a few minutes everyone was asleep while the lights of Homeworld lit up the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	3. The Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie go to trial

Pink Diamond was talking to Blue Diamond in a room while Steven and Connie had fun with Blue Pearl

“ After that accident last night, Spinel and Jasper slept next to Steven and Connie. Same with my pearl “

“ I can't understand what happened “

“ Don't worry. Now we're going to find out with the trial “

Meanwhile Yellow Diamond arrived with his pearl along with White Diamond and his pearl

“ Are we ready? Who will announce Steven? “

“ Pink Pearl will. Connie will instead stand with yellow Diamond's Zircon who will make the prosecution “

“ For the defense I'm going to use my zircon which is also what's part of Steven's guide “

Pink went to Steven and Connie

“ We're ready. Steven, you can come with us. Connie come with us, but stand by the yellow zircon. I'm going to have to ask you some questions “

“ Sure Pink “

All the group positioned themselves on the warp pad and after a few seconds they arrived at the courthouse where everything was ready. The pearls announced the diamonds and they sat on their thrones. Steven follows his mother as Connie sits next to Yellow Zircon. Yellow Zircon starting to talk

“ My beloved diamonds. Today we are here to judge this Aquamarine who has been stained with horrible acts against diamonds, almost killed Pink Diamond's son and his human friend. The evidence is very overwhelming. We have testimony of the diamonds, the various gems, Connie and Steven's father. There is no doubt that this gem is guilty and deserves the highest existing sentence “

Blue Zircon knew it was a lost case because the evidence was too overwhelming and he thought the gem was guilty but had to do his job

“ My diamonds. This gem has done some horrible acts but we cannot apply the harshest punishment but we must apply a rehabilitation penalty. Before this incident it was an exemplary aquamarine that managed to complete any order imposed by diamonds “

“ I don't care. I want to know why he attacked Pink Diamond's court and his son “

Blue Zircon remained silent but Aquamarine immediately responded

“ My diamond. I behaved this way because you can't see a diamond merging with a human “

“ Even though the humans are weak compared to us they are very valuable. They have developed technologies that are very innovative and are very creative. So I don't see any problem that a human merges with a diamond. Connie and Steven are friends and they deserve respect. For me we can close this process and destroy its gem “

“ No. I want to hear your apology first. Then I can destroy his form for trying to kill my son and his friend “

Aquamarine kept quiet and eventually Yellow Diamond started talking

“ Diamonds need to talk to each other. Take the Aquamarine away “

Aquamarine was dragged away as the Diamonds began to talk to each other

“ We all know that the worst penalty is the power of White Diamond “

“ Pink. I don't think we should use my power. I think we need to give her a second chance “

“ White's right. We can do Aquamarine a grueling job in a distant colony of Blue Diamond “

“ Grandma, but what powers do you have? “

The diamonds observed Steven.

“ Steven. That's a question I wouldn't want to answer right now. It's too complicated to explain “

When the diamonds finished arguing they let Aquamarine in to issue the judgment

“ After thinking, we decided to send you to a remote colony run by Blue Diamond, where you'll have to do very strenuous work. If you break the rules that are imposed on you, you will end up in White Diamond's hands. Did you understand? “

Aquamarine nodded as the diamonds were subdued

“ Make this Aquamarine disappear into a colony far from earth and this planet “

Yellow Diamond fired lightning that destabilized the aquamarine gem while two topazes took the gem and took it away. Steven ran towards Connie while Yellow and Blue Diamond complimented their zircons

F Mom. Now that we're doing? “

“ I don't know. Now I have a commitment. You can stay with White Diamond “

“ I'd love to “

White Diamond took Connie and Steven and took them to his palace. When White Diamond entered his palace Steven and Connie saw that any gem had stopped to make the diamond salute When they entered a room, they saw a large throne where White Diamond sat. As White Diamond rested his hand on the ground to allow Steven and Connie to descend and they saw a group of gems coming in. Steven could see that there was also the white sapphire that escorted them during visits

“ Steven. I have to work now. If you want you can do any activity “

“ Can we explore this room? “

“ Sure, Steven. If you want to explore my sapphire will be available to help you “

“ Sure, my diamond “

Steven and Connie began exploring the room and after a few minutes took the white sapphire to explore the palace. After a few hours they returned to White Diamond's room which was alone

“ Grandma. What could you have? “

“ I don't have to tell you that, but I think you can understand by now. Each diamond has a unique power “

“ Pink has the power of life, Yellow has the power of fitness, Blue has the power of emotions while I have the power of mind. I can check the gems “

Steven and Connie were surprised by this news

“ So, you can command the gems? “

“ Yes Steven. It's not a very nice power to have “

“ But you can do beautiful things “

“ I know that, but there are responsibilities. When you grow up, you will understand it. But now I'm bringing you a great place. Then we go to the throne room. It's lunchtime soon “

Steven and Connie climbed on White Diamond's hand, taking them to the observatory to observe the stars and planets. When lunchtime arrived, White Diamond took him to the throne room where Pink was cooking lunch while Yellow and Blue Diamond were talking. For the course of the day Steven and Connie visited several Homeworld locations and when I arrived at night they went to sleep while Pink was sleeping peacefully after the accident and knowing that Aquamarine was in a very distant colony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	4. Steven's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven celebrates his birthday

While Steven was sleeping he was woken Garnet

“ Steven. Happy birthday “

“ Thank you Garnet. You tell me you're the fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire? “

“ But you already know that. But you don't know the story of how you met “

“ You're right “

Garnet made a happy face and began to tell the story in which a sapphire and ruby were sent by Blue Diamond to help Pink for his colony. As they stood in the desert oasis, a boulder began to fall on sapphire. The ruby decided to save her and eventually they merged before the eyes of everyone including Pink Diamond. Pink approached them and started talking about love and what Garnet represents. In the end we decided to stay in the court of Pink Diamond as Garnet and not as ruby and sapphire.

“ But this story is beautiful “

“ I know. But you're still going to have a very busy day. Go to sleep “

“ Garnet. If you want you can sleep with me “

Garnet smiled and went to sleep with Steven. When the day came Steven woke up and went to breakfast when all the gems including Connie, Greg and Pink started screaming

“ Happy Birthday Steven “

“ Thank you all “

“ I still don't believe that my little man is growing “

“ What do we do today? “

“ Tonight there will be a party in your honor, while for this morning you can do a lot of activities that prepared the diamonds “

“ I can't wait to do any activity “

“ But now you have breakfast then we go to the throne room “

Steven and Connie along with Greg and Pink with some other gems ate breakfast then went to settle down. After a few minutes everyone was ready to go to the throne room where there were diamonds waiting for Steven. When White arrived, Yellow and Blue ran to Steven to hug him and wish him a birthday

“ Since today is your birthday we decided to take a vacation day and stay with you. Then tonight there will be the birthday party “

“ Thank you Grandma White. What activities have you prepared? “

“ We can do anything like fight “

“ Draw “

“ Discover anything “

Steven looked at Connie and finally said

“ I think we'll want to try any activity “

Steven and Connie's morning was eventful with the Diamonds as they did many activities and visited places. During the afternoon Steven and Connie rested while Pink and the other diamonds were finalizing their preparations. When night came Steven and Connie were ready while Greg was preparing Steven's special dress for his birthdays.

“ Are we all ready? “

They all nodded and followed Pink to the throne room. When they entered they saw a large table in a central position. The gems positioned themselves as if they were in a ball while the diamond thrones were obscured to show Steven's new throne

“ Welcome Steven to your birthday party. We have decided that this ball will be special because from now on you will be a member of the Great Diamond Authority and enter an era of peace and prosperity that will be the new Era 3 “

Steven was amazed but when he saw that the gems were waiting for the celebrated Steven's move he took Connie's hand and went to his throne while the other gems were arranged next to Steven and Pink's throne.

“ The Yellow, Blue and White courts have organized a special performance just for you “

When Yellow Diamond finished talking about a series of jaspers, rubies, amethysts and topazes performed some moves such as breaking large rocks and demonstrating their military value. After the show Yellow Diamond started talking

“ Steven. My army will always be available to protect you and help you “

“ Thank you Yellow Diamond “

Immediately came a series of lapis lazuli that performed spectacular water shows. After the show Blue Diamond started talking

“ Steven. My court will be available for any need. From colonization of a planet to diplomatic purposes “

After blue Diamond's court shift, he touched down at White Diamond Court. The gems performed a spectacular number made of holograms and classical music. Holograms depicted everything from a planet to a dog.

“ My court will be available for any problem. From a logistical to a technological problem “

“ Thank you White Diamond “

“ Now after this show we can now discard the presents “

The diamonds took their presents and there they put in front of Steven as he was coming down from the throne. Steven took a gift from White Diamond. After opening it he discovered that it was a gem computer

“ This is a computer made from the best gems of my court. We also asked peridot to enable human applications on this computer “

Steven looked at the computer that was similar to a laptop

“ Thank you Grandma White “

“ Now open one of my presents “

Steven opened a gift from Blue Diamond that turned out to be a scanner

“ This scanner allows you to quickly analyze the metals of a planet to see if it is ideal for building a colony “

“ Thank you Aunt Blue “

Steven opened a gift from Yellow Diamond that turned out to be weapons projects

“ I know you like to have shields, so I've made plans to build weapons “

“ Thank you Aunt Yellow “

Steven opens the other presents. White gave away technological things while Blue gave away samples of various minerals. Yellow gave away several weapons. Pink thought he had to put these weapons in a safe deposit. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot gave a picture of all Steven's friends. Spinel gave Steven a set of video games. Greg and Pink instead gave Steven a new console with a set of video games. Amethyst and Bismuto gave away a set of clothes. Jasper gave Steven an exact copy of his helmet while Garnet a copy of his glasses. Connie gave Steven all the Dogcopter films. After he discarded all the presents Steven began to talk

“ I love you all. These gifts are magnificent “

“ I think we can move on to the cake and finish the festivities “

A set of gems carried a large cake as Steven put on his birthday dress which was a cape and a crown

“ I think this cake is a little big for me “

White took Steven who put it on his hand and blew the two candles depicting 14 years he was making. After the candles went out, everyone except White Diamond applauded. After he grounded Steven, Pink and White Diamond began distributing the slices of cake to all the gems. Alche gems tried the cake but then stopped eating while the others ate quietly. After the cake, music started and the buds began to dance freely. Steven and Connie started dancing while the diamonds were talking to each other and sometimes they watched Steven having fun. When midnight came many gems withdrew while Pink arranged the presents

“ Pearl. Take Peridot and Jasper and bring these weapons to my personal armory on Earth “

“ Sure Pink “

Pearl takes Jasper and Peridot and transports the weapons to a warp pad that leads directly to Earth. After a few minutes they arrived and saw that the party was over and Steven and Connie felt tired. Yellow Diamond tightened its shape and that of Blue Diamond

“ As your last birthday present we decided to sleep with you “

“ Thank you. This birthday party was beautiful. I think we can celebrate your birthday “

Yellow and White Diamond started laughing while Blue Diamond was fascinated by this idea

“ Steven. We are gems. We're immortal. But that's not bad. Dedicate the day when we were created as a day of rest “

White Diamond ruffled Steven's hair

“ I think we have to go to sleep “

“ I agree. We all feel tired “

Pink took Steven while White Diamond took Connie. They all followed White and Pink and entered a room that had a glass roof and the stars could be seen.

“ We decided to use this room to be all together and we can see the stars “

Steven and Connie got on the big bed and started sleeping

The gems watched Steven sleep and Pink began to talk

“ Steven is as cute as he sleeps “

“ We all know that. I think sometimes we've been in his room to see Steven sleeping “

Blue Diamond yawned and stretched out on the bed

“ We want to sleep “

Everyone got on the bed and started sleeping as they looked at the stars and sometimes you could see the shooting stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	5. A Day with Yellow Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie spend a day with Yellow Diamond and his court

Steven and Connie were having breakfast when Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl came in.

“ Steven. Where's Pink? “

“ Pink and Greg are still asleep. I don't think I want to be disturbed “

“ I get it. Steven, Do you want to go with me anyway? I'll show you some beautiful places “

Steven and Connie nodded and finished breakfast. When they were ready they went to Yellow Diamond who took it on his hand

“ Can Pearl tell Mom we're with Aunt Yellow? “

“ Sure Steven “

Yellow Diamond along with Yellow Pearl, Steven and Connie left Pink's room to go to some buildings

“ Aunt Yellow where are you taking us? “

“ I know you like technology so I'm bringing you a courthouse where the smartest gems operate “

“ So let's see some weapons? “

“ More or less. The most dangerous weapons are not found on Homeworld. They are found on some colonies. After this visit we go to a stadium where there will be a fight between the various courts. Blue and White Diamond will also be there. Maybe Pink's coming, too “

As they were walking all the gems stopped to greet Yellow Diamond. She didn't care but Steven and Connie sometimes saw these gems and the view. When they arrived, Steven, Connie and Yellow Pearl were on the ground and entered the building. When they entered they saw Peridot and other gems for Steven and Connie were unknown.

“ But this place is beautiful “

“ I know. It was designed only for my court. A functional building for its purposes “

Immediately came a peridot and demantoid with a pearl approached Yellow Diamond

“ My diamond. It's an honor to see you here “

“ I came here to show Steven and Connie this place. I hope the best gems will be available with Pink Diamond's son and her friend “

Demantoid was starting to sweat looking at the intimidating gaze of Yellow Diamond

“ Of course my diamond. All gems of your court will be available “

“ Excellent. Where are the departments for computers? “

“ Follow me that I'll take you right away “

Demantoid took Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl, Steven and Connie to a large room where there were various peridotes who were performing repairs on Robonoids and scientific research. Steven and Connie began to observe the various technologies that the peridots were creating. Steven and Connie stopped to see a completed Limb Enhancers

“ But these look like Peridot's Limb Enhancers. Did you make them? “

The Peridot watched with fear at Steven and Connie's face and began to respond as Yellow Diamond was arguing with Demantoid but at the same time threw intimidating eyes at the Peridot

“ Of course my diamond. That's where I built “

“ Can we try it there? “

“ Yes, but these Limb Enhancers will not work on the human “

Peridot helped Steven wear limb enhancers and after a few seconds they turned on and Steven and Connie had fun with the Limb Enhancers and were careful not to cause any damage.

“ But these Limb Enhancers are great “

“ Thank you my diamond. The feature test is passed. I think they can be given to the gem that will need “

Steven took off the Limb Enhancers and went to observe the various peridots that were creating new technologies. Some peridots were making electronic devices but were frightened when they saw Steven and Connie watching them closely. Then they went to a big room where there were peridots who were fixing the Robonoids.

“ These Robonoids are great. Peridot has a large stock of these items. They can repair anything created by the gem “

“ But this is nice “

“ Yes, but Mom and I have the power to heal. With my sage I healed you from your eye problem and also my favorite stuffed animal “

“ I think your mother's powers and powers are the most powerful “

“ Yes, but my grandmother White has dangerous power “

“ That's true “

They both laughed and continued to visit the Yellow Diamond Research and Repair Center. Steven and Connie saw how the spaceships were repaired and how the weapons were created. After a few hours they had finished the tour and Yellow Diamond took Yellow Pearl, Steven and Connie and was taking them to his private room. When they entered they saw a great throne but an illuminated room with many plants

“ Steven, Connie. Welcome to my personal room. We're having lunch here. Can Pearl contact Pink to say make lunch for Steven and Connie? “

“ Sure my diamond “

Yellow Pearl quickly ran to Pink's room. When he came in he saw Pink and Greg were preparing lunch

“ Pink Diamond. Yellow Diamond wants to know when lunch is ready for Steven and Connie “

“ You tell Yellow that lunch is ready. Pearl helps you bring lunch for Steven and Connie. See you directly at the arena “

Yellow Pearl nodded and helped Pearl bring lunch to Yellow Diamond's room. When they entered Yellow Diamond's room, the two pearls saw that Steven and Connie were having fun with the diamond drawing. Pearl came up to them and began to talk

“ Steven. Connie. We brought you lunch “

“ Where is Mom? “

“ She's busy with Greg but they'll be at the arena “

“ Okay, but now we're eating “

Pearl prepared a table and Steven and Connie began to eat while Yellow Diamond stared at them with its original size. Yellow Pearl also watched Steven and Connie eat but sometimes check. After lunch, the pearls set up the table and took away the trash while Steven and Connie were playing with Yellow Diamond.

“ Steven. Connie. I have to make an important meeting if you want you can play in my room. If you have to disturb me, let my pearl or Pearl. Understand? “

“ Sure Aunt Yellow “

Steven and Connie began playing in front of Yellow Diamond who was sitting on his throne to initiate an important call. The pearls came in and Yellow Pearl hugged Steven and Connie and went to her diamond while Pearl watched Steven and Connie. After an argument Steven and Connie approached Yellow

“ Aunt Yellow. Can you teach us something about gems? “

Hearing these words Yellow Diamond filled himself with joy and began to speak

“ Sure Steven. What do you want me to teach you? “

“ You choose an aunt topic “

“ Of course Steven. Do you like to know how gems produce electricity? “

Steven and Connie nodded and Yellow Diamond began to talk. When it was time to go to the Arena he took Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Steven and Connie to go to the arena. When they arrived Steven saw that White, Blue, Pink Diamond and Greg were already there.

“ Steven. Connie. The meeting is beginning. Sit down and enjoy the show. Blue brought fruit from Pink's old zoo. They're tasty “

Yellow Diamond sat down while Steven and Connie ended up in White Diamond's hands to see the fight. Steven and Connie carefully stared at the various gems fighting each other while the diamonds were arguing with each other, and Steven and Connie also participated. When they got to the last fight, Steven saw that Jasper was struggling with the other gems and was able to dispel the shapes of the other gems. Yellow Diamond started talking

“ Pink. Your Jasper is perfect for my court “

“ I know, but I can't give it up. He's fond of Steven and always protects him when they're together “

“ Yellow. That Jasper is strong, but we can't take him from Pink's court. He also loves Steven the way I love him. I can see it “

When the fight was over Jasper was declared the winner but suddenly there were thunder noises. Pink marveled when she heard a earthly noise

“ But on Homeworld, is it raining? Since when? “

“ We have restored the climate of this planet by adding large lakes and plants so we have added artificial rains. Gems like to have rain. It's relaxing “

“ So does that mean we're all going to be together tonight? “

“ Sure, Steven. We can have a night together. Maybe we can all sleep together in the Diamond Throne Room “

“ This idea is great “

“ So let's organize this family evening “

The diamonds ran quickly to the Diamond Throne Room. When they arrived in the Diamond Throne Room it started raining

“ We did it on time “

“ I know Greg. But now let's go get ready for family night. Pearl take Steven and Connie's pajamas “

“ Sure Pink “

Pearl ran away as the diamonds changed their shapes by showing off their pyjamas

“ Greg and I are going to take care of the food. In the meantime you can play with the other diamonds but not combining some trouble “

“ Don't worry Pink. Steven and Connie are safe “

Steven and Connie went to play with diamonds and their pearls while Pink and Greg were preparing dinner. After dinner everyone started preparing for the family evening and sometimes you could hear the sound of thunder. Pink and Greg were together as the pearls had fun with each other while Jasper, Amethyst and Garnet had fun with each other and Peridot was with Lapis Lazuli to rest. White Diamond started talking to Steven and Connie

“ What do we want to do? “

“ Why don't we watch a movie together? “

“ I think it's a great idea “

Everyone started settling down and watching a comedy movie called Airplane! When the film ended Steven and Connie felt tired and Yellow Diamond watched the scene

“ I think we have to go to sleep. Steven and Connie are tired “

“ You're right Aunt Yellow. I feel tired “

“ Now go to sleep in your sleeping bags “

“ It will be nice to sleep in sleeping bags. We can move like worms “

Both Steven and Connie laughed as the diamonds watched to understand Steven's words. After everyone got inside the sleeping bag the lights went out and they started to sleep. Steven and Connie were together but close to the diamonds, Jasper and Garnet. Pink and Greg stood together while the pearls stood near the diamonds but were gathered together and were talking through holograms. Everyone was resting while it was raining hard outside with lightning and thunder that sometimes broke the monotony of Homeworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


End file.
